Futari
by anonim now
Summary: Songfic : Futari by Ikimoogakari, ini sekuelnya "Sorry Marry" hehe. If there's a feeling you can't express No matter how much you hold me and hold me I'll take in the pain That you can't put into words now


_kalau kalian tahu lagunya Ikimonogakari yang futari. mungkin bisa membantu mendalami cerita ini._

_Warning: GJ, susah dimengerti dan abal_

_Disclaimer Masashi K._

_Ohya ini sekuelnya 'Sorry Marry' lo _

* * *

**_Futari_**

* * *

_Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo _  
_todokanai omoi ga aru nara _  
_kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa _  
_boku ga ima uke tomeru yo_

_If there's a feeling you can't express  
No matter how much you hold me and hold me  
I'll take in that pain now which words can't express_

* * *

"Nani?" kau berusaha memberi segenap penekanan pada huruf 'i', sekuat mungkin mengeluarkan nada menuntut yang kau bisa. Kau mulai jengah dengan 'seseorang' yang sibuk memandang bayangannya daripada mengatakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya dia bilang butuh kau segera dengarkan.

"Anata, nani o suru no?" Kau melengos pelan, mengejek, "Jodan jikan ha nai" kau benar-benar dibuat jengah dengan sifatnya ini.

"Nee, baka!? Jadi katakan apa yang tadi kamu mau katakan… 5 menit lagi kereta-ku sampai" Kau meremas jam tanganmu erat, sampai buku-buku jarimu sakit.

Kau dikagetkan dengan sebuah kereta berhenti di depanmu, kau segera beranjak mengambil langkah, setengah berlari menuju pintu kereta, alih-alih memasukkan tubuhmu ke dalam bingkai besi itu, kau mematung berhenti tepat di depannya, menatap kaki-kakimu yang berhenti tanpa alasan, lagi-lagi rasanya kau seperti pengidap penyakit DID (_Dissociative identity disorder). Kau tak mengerti maksud kaki-kakimu, maksud dari matamu yang hanya terpaku menatap pintu kereta yang berkeretak menutup lagi._

_Bunyi keretak pintu kereta rasanya masih menggema terdengar di telingamu, namun kau harus rela ditampar kenyataan bahwa jarak kereta itu telah -jauh meninggalkanmu dan kaki-kakimu yang berhenti bergerak._

"Anata wa dare no tame ni matte iru?"

Kau menatap udara di depanmu kosong, kalau kau tidak salah, kau telah melewatkan setidaknya 1 jam di stasiun Konoha, dan jika kau masih bisa menghitung dengan benar, kereta tadi adalah kereta ke-2 yang kau lewatkan.

"Nani o suru… " Kau meremas tali tasmu dengan erat,

"Nani o suru, nee Yamanaka Ino…?"

* * *

o0o

_Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo  
kanawanai omoi ga aru nara  
koboeru kokoro ni inori komete  
boku no koe tsutau yo_

If emotions exist that can't come true when I hold you, hold you  
I'll say a prayer and use my voice to reach your freezing heart  
Don't let go, don't let go, our hands are connected  
I'll take in that wish now which words can't express

o0o

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kau..Putra Nara.. yang bodoh, apa kau pikir kau lebih berani dari aku! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan suka pada Temari-San, Tayuya, Shiho, kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menyukai seseorang.." Aku mengeraskan hatiku, aku benar-benar hancur._

_"Kau hebat shikamaru.. kau bisa menahan perasaanmu.. " aku menangis, air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir, aku terduduk ditanah lembab._

_"Aku hebat.. ya, aku sangat hebat.. aku sempat sekali merasa begitu Ino.. " Shika bicara tak jelas arahnya,_

_"Aku merasa hebat ketika aku akhirnya bisa menikahi gadis yang aku cintai meski dengan cara aneh, tapi ternyata aku salah, aku membuatnya menderita, dia membenciku, dia tidak ingin menikah denganku, dan sekarang ketika aku ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan mengakhiri pernikahan ini, mengakhirinya dengan berpura-pura tidak mencintainya… aku merasa sangat bodoh… aku bahkan menyakitinya lebih dari siapapun, membohongi perasaanku.. membuatnya menangis, aku bodoh" Shika berlutut didekatku, meraih tanganku ragu._

_"Aku selalu mencintaimu..Ino yamanaka.."_

_o0o_

_end of flashback_

Kau tak pernah paham apakah kejadian itu nyata atau fiksi… yang jelas episode-episode waktu setelah kejadian di bukit dekat kediaman tuan Haruma itu, adalah episode-episode yang tak bisa kau ingat berakhir baik.

Hari ini Kamis terakhir di bulan September, bulannya musim gugur. Suasana kini semakin dingin, apalagi jika matahari sudah mendekati kaki-kaki langit. Kau tidak punya masalah dengan kepergianmu ke Negara Kiri untuk melatih medis selama 5 tahun disana. Kau tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun di Konoha, sampai pergi ke Kiri pun rasanya jadi sangat berat, tidak-dan… tidak samasekali.

Tapi..

o0o

Kau memandang surat keputusan Hokage padamu untuk mengajar medis di Kiri, membacanya sampai ribuan kali adalah aktifitas rutinmu selama menit-menit terakhir ini. Yah.. itu kau lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosan menunggu kereta ke-3 datang.

* * *

_Kepada; _

_Nama : Yamanaka Ino_

_Umur : __**21**__ tahun_

_Tingkat : Jounin_

_Diharapkan menerima tugas selama dibutuhkan di Negara Kiri untuk mengajar medis…_

* * *

_"_21 tahun ya? Kau sudah tua ya?" Kau mulai berbicara sendiri pada dirimu lagi

* * *

o0o

_itsu kara bokura wa otona ni natte  
kazoe kirenai namida wo  
uma kuwanai  
egao ni kakushite kitan darou_

We grew up and became adults  
I know you tried to hide countless tears behind a smile  
Yes, I knew that you were hurt  
Even though we're so close, I wonder why it's painful sometimes

_o0o_

* * *

_doushite sunao ni narenain darou  
tonari ni ite hoshii tesa  
ieru no nara  
sabishisa mo nukumori wo motsunoni_

I wonder why I can't be more honest with myself  
I want to say that I want you beside me, your loneliness and warmth

o0o

* * *

Bukan disuruh… bukan.. kurasa bukan.

Jelas bukan diminta.. mungkinkah? Apa tujuan pemuda di depannya ini?

Kau terperanjat pucat pasi, memandang seorang pemuda yang terengah memegangi lututnya .

"Ikanaide.."

Dia terengah.

Andai kauboleh minta waktu 1 abad untuk mencerna, maka kau akan minta. Dengan senang hati otakmu bekerja memproduksi sejuta pertanyaan, seperti;

_Dengan siapa dia bicara? Bukankah disini hanya ada kau? Apakah dia bicara dengan dirimu? Bicara tentang apa dia? Kenapa dia terengah-engah?_

"Ikanaide.." dia yang terengah menghentikan engahannya, meski masih memegangi perutnya, pengalamanmu selama jadi ahli medis memberitahumu bahwa pemuda ini baru saja berlari, kencang. Sehingga paru-parunya membutuhkan kecepatan lebih untuk bernafas, engahan adalah hasilnya.

"Kikoeru ka?" Frekuensi suara malas itu mendominasi dimensi suara di sekitar telingamu, frekuensi yang sama saat kau berada di depan rumah Haruma-sama, frekuensi yang sama dengan milik seseorang yang mengatakan dengan dinginnya;

_"Apa menyukaiku adalah aib?" _

* * *

o0o  
_hanasanaide hanasanaide  
futari wa tsuna gatte iru kara  
kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa  
boku ga ima uke tomeru yo_

Don't let go, don't let go, the both of us are connected  
I'll take in that pain now which words can't express

o0o

* * *

_Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo  
todo kanai omoi ga aru kara  
nando mo kokoro ni te wo nobashite  
kimi no koe sagasu yo _

If emotions exist that can't be felt when I hold you, hold you  
Then I'll reach out my hand to your heart until I find your voice

o0o

* * *

Dia memegang tanganmu kaku, tangannya dingin sedingin es.

* * *

_hagure souna te wo kimi wa nigiri kaesu_

I almost go astray but you grab my hand

* * *

"Ikanaide.."

Dan yang kau dengar detik itu hanya kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam diikat satu. Suara kereta ke-3 yang melewatimu dan nya, tenggelam dan hilang. 'Keretak' pintunya tak lagi kau dengar jelas. Kereta itu menjauhi kalian.

.

.

Kau berguncang-guncang dalam diammu, air matamu terseret berderai-derai ke tanah. Tanganmu masih terpaut erat dengan tangannya, berhenti di udara.

.

"Doushita no?" dia bertanya pelan sekali, sambil menengok pelan ke arah wajahmu yang kau sembunyikan dalam-dalam dengan tundukan.

.

.

.

"Gomen ne.. " kau menatap sepatunya yang kotor terkena tanah, ujung-ujungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan sepatumu yang diam membeku, kau terus berguncang karena tangisanmu.

"Hounto ni.. suki dattanda.."

"Wakatta..."

Dan dia mengalungkan tangannya ke bahuku lembut.

**_I'll take in that pain now which words can't express_**

* * *

**catatan:**

**"Anata, nani o suru no?": kau, apa yang kau lakukan?**

**"Jodan jikan ha nai" : Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda**

**"Anata wa dare no tame ni matte iru?" : Kau ini sebenarnya menunggu siapa?**

**"Ikanaide.." : Jangan pergi**

**"Kikoeru ka?" : Kau dengar aku?**

**"Doushita no?" : Kenapa?**

**"Hountou ni Suki dattanda" : Aku sangat menyukaimu**

**"Wakatta" : ya aku tahu**

* * *

**betewe, setiap lihat trafic stats di ffku, kenapa orang AS nya lbh banyak yang liat? emang mereka tahu bahasa indonesia?**

**jadi silent reader pula, misterius sekali.**

**gmn punya kalian? ff-nya jg bernasib bgtu?**


End file.
